


Early Death

by KaeNikko



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeNikko/pseuds/KaeNikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know if anyone knows Nigaito but he's basically the green Kaito... One of my friends and I used to have him and Len paired together in an RP we used to do a few years ago that died down.</p><p>On another note, I really don't know what's wrong with Len. I think when I wrote this, I was kinda sad and wanted to write something sad, so I did.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Early Death

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone knows Nigaito but he's basically the green Kaito... One of my friends and I used to have him and Len paired together in an RP we used to do a few years ago that died down.
> 
> On another note, I really don't know what's wrong with Len. I think when I wrote this, I was kinda sad and wanted to write something sad, so I did.

"Len... Wake up..." Nigaito shook the sleeping blonde boy gently.  
  "Hmm...?" Len opened his eyes a crack. "What is it...?"  
  "I made you some soup." Nigaito held out a tray with the steaming bowl placed in the middle of it. "I was hoping you'd feel a bit better..." Nigaito doubted it would. Len had been sick in bed for weeks now. But he never gave up hope.  
  "Oh... Thanks..." Len smiled a bit and set the tray on his lap. "What kind is it?"  
  "Chicken noodle... As always... Did you want a different kind? I can go make-"  
  "N-no! I-It's fine... I was just wondering..." Len cut in. he picked up the spoon and began to eat.  
  Nigaito watched Len eat the soup and twiddled his thumbs. "Is it good? It doesn't taste bad does it?"  
  "No! Not at all. It's delicious! Really... Thank you, Nigaito." Len smiled and continued eating, already more than halfway finished.  
  "That's good..." Nigaito said, not knowing what else to say.  
  Len finished the soup and began to get up to wash the dishes but Nigaito gently pushed him back down. "Nigaito...? What is it?"  
  "Don't get up. You're still sick." Nigaito took the tray from Len and went downstairs and washed the dishes.  
  "A-ah! L-Len!" Rin cried out, being heard throughout the house.  
  Nigaito quickly ran up the steps, taking three at a time and burst into the room. "What happened?!"  
  Rin pointed to the bathroom. "He's vomiting again!"  
  Nigaito heard Len vomiting violently into the toilet and rushed over to hold Len's hair away from his face and rub his back. _Not again..._ , Nigaito thought, _This cycle keeps repeating over and over everyday... When will it end...?_  
  Tears streamed down Len's pale face as he tried to catch his breath. "N-Nigaito... I-it... h-hurts..." Len gasped.  
  "I know..." was all Nigaito could say.  
  Len hurled into the toilet again, except food chunks were not coming out. Instead, red liquid mixed with the vomit in the toilet.  
  "L-Len! Oh my god!" Nigaito started panicking. _Blood?! He's throwing up blood?!_ Nigaito shouted in his mind.  
  "Nigaito! You need to take him to the hospital!"  
  "I-I'm fine!" Len shouted, then broke into a coughing fit.  
  Nigaito didn't know what to do. All he could think of was to rub Len's back in an attempt to help him relax.  
  Len eventually passed out and Nigaito picked him up. "I can't imagine how much you must be suffering, Len..." He went and set Len on his bed and tucked him in.  
  Len's face was pale and looked as if he was in pain. His breathing was shallow and he was trembling a bit.  
  "I'm sorry I'm not much help..." Nigaito kissed Len's forehead and took his hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb.  
  "You really should take him to see a doctor..." Rin said, standing at the door.  
  "I know... And I have tried but he refuses to go." Nigaito said sadly.  
  "Then force him. He IS sick and has no power."  
  "I can't do that. That's just plain mean."  
  "Hey, I'd do it."  
  Nigaito looked at Rin. "You're his sister. You're _always_ mean to him. And I'm not you."  
  "Hey! I'm not _ALWAYS_ mean to him! Just most of the time." Rin crossed her arms.  
  "Go make an appointment for the doctor. We really need to know what's wrong with him." Nigaito told Rin.  
  Rin nodded once and left the room.

 

  "Hey! You actually made it! Um... Why is he passed out?" Rin asked questioningly.  
  "I had a hell of a time to get him here. He kept-"  
  Rin cut him off. "Never mind. I can already guess what happened."  
  Nigaito walked up to the check-in desk and a nurse led Nigaito and Rin to a room.  
  "Wait here. The doctor should be with you shortly."  
  Nigaito nodded. "Thank you." He watched the nurse close the door and set Len on the bed with the tissue over it.  
  The door opened a few minutes later and the doctor walked in. "Mr. Kagamine, right?"  
  Nigaito and Rin went up to the doctor and pointed to Len. "That's him right there. I'm Nigaito Shion. I'm a close friend." Nigaito told the doctor.  
  "And I'm Rin Kagamine, Len's sister."  
  "Ah, okay. Can one of you tell me why Mr. Kagamine is unconscious?"  
  "He refused to come, so I had to knock him out." Nigaito explained. "We just need you to figure out what's wrong with him."  
  "Right. Symptoms?"  
  "He's been bedridden for weeks. He's constantly coughing, sneezing, and vomiting. And he's had a terribly high fever that get's worse everyday." Rin said.  
  "It just sounds like he has a bad cold." The doctor seemed confused. "Why would you ask me to find out what's wrong with him if you already know?"  
  "Because now he's vomiting blood." Rin told him with a disgusted face. "We wanna know if it's anything very serious."  
  "Alright. I'll look into it." The doctor said. "My name is Dr. Smith by the way. If you could go and wait in the waiting room please?"  
  Rin and Nigaito nodded and walked out of the room and sat in the waiting room.

 

  Nigaito looked at the time. "It's been more than an hour already."  
  "I know... I'm getting sleepy too..." Rin mumbled, her eyes slowly starting to close.  
  Dr. Smith walked through the door and headed toward Rin and Nigaito.  
  Rin felt Nigaito elbow her. "Ehh... what?" Rin saw Dr. Smith and sat up straight.  
  "Do you know what's wrong with him?" Rin asked, standing up with Nigaito.  
  "Yes... But I should talk to you in private." Dr. Smith walked away with Rin following him.  
  Nigaito stayed where he was, staring at Rin and Dr. Smith with a confused look. _What are they talking about?_ Nigaito thought. _Why aren't I allowed to hear?_  
  Nigaito watched Rin's expression go from confused to shocked to utterly devastated. "N-no... That can't be..." he heard her say as tears streamed down her cheeks. "He can't! He can't be dying! You're lying!" Rin screamed at Dr. Smith.  
  Nigaito stood there, shocked, his mouth hanging open. "No way." He hurried over to Dr. Smith. "Is that true?!"  
  "Sadly... Yes. He has a week to live at most. I'm terribly sorry..." And with that, Dr. Smith walked away.  
  Rin broke down in tears on the floor, as did Nigaito. They stayed there, crying and not caring about the stares they received from others, for hours.  
  When Nigaito finally pulled himself together, he got up and helped Rin up. "We can't waste our time crying here anymore. He needs us more than anything now."  
  Rin looked at Nigaito and sniffled. "Right..." She let him lead her back to the room Len was in and saw Len sitting up in the hospital bed.  
  Len looked at Nigaito and Rin. "There you guys are!"  
  Rin and Nigaito both went over to Len and hugged him. "We're here for you, Len..." Rin said.  
  "Yeah, whatever you need, just ask..." Nigaito added.  
  Len stared at Rin and Nigaito with a confused look on his face. "Huh?"  
  Rin gave Len a confused look in return. "Don't you know...?"  
  "Maybe Dr. Smith didn't tell him yet?" Nigaito suggested.  
  "Yeah... That could be it..." Rin sighed and began explaining to Len that he was going to die in a week.  
  "What?" Len still looked confused. "Can somebody please explain what's going on?"  
  "But... I just... did..." Rin was totally confused at this point.  
  Nigaito went up to Dr. Smith when he walked in the room. "You didn't tell him?"  
  Dr. Smith looked at Nigaito, also confused. "Of course I told him. He has the right to know."  
  "Huh...?" Nigaito looked at Len. "He doesn't seem to know what's going on and Rin just explained to him again."  
  Len cocked his head to the side. "Can you speak up? I can't hear you, Rin."  
  Rin talked even louder. "Do you know what's going on?" Len still didn't seem to hear her and Rin screamed at the top of her lungs into Len's ear, making Dr. Smith and Nigaito flinch in surprise.  
  "Are you trying to tell me something...?" Len asked, receiving shocked looks from everyone.  
  "You've gotta be kidding me..." Nigaito said.  
  "Apparently the disease has caused him to go deaf." Dr. Smith said in a low voice.  
  Rin started crying again and Len rubbed her back to comfort her, still not knowing what's going on. "It's okay, Onee-chan... Everything will be fine..."  
  "If only he knew how wrong he is..." Dr. Smith said sadly.

 

  "We should get him to learn sign language. Or to read lips." Rin suggested on their walk home from the hospital.  
  "That could work. But for now we'll just have to write everything on paper." Nigaito sighed and glanced behind him, where Len trailed along soundlessly. Nigaito turned back to Rin and kept walking. "This sucks."  
  "I know... Especially for you. You haven't told him how you feel yet, have you?"  
  "I-what? How di-huh?!" Nigaito stuttered, taken by surprise.  
  "How do I know? It's so obvious. But he'll never know unless you tell him. He is kinda dense." Rin snickered and turned her head to look at Len. "Uhh..."  
  "I'll tell him when we get home. It's better than him never knowing. Hey... Why did you stop? And why are you making that face?" Nigaito studied Rin.  
  Rin had stopped walking and her eyes were wide with her mouth wide open. "W-where did he go...?"  
  "Huh?" Nigaito turned his head to look behind him and saw that Len had disappeared. "Fuck! This is bad! God dammit!" Nigaito pulled his hair in frustration.  
  Rin also started to panic. "H-his phone! Call him!"  
  "He can't hear anything! Remember?!"  
  "I-I'll text him then!" Rin pulled out her cell phone and typed furiously, hands shaking and constantly typing unwanted letters.  
  "We'll spread out and look for him! If we can't find him within an hour or two, meet me back at the house and we'll call the police!"  
  Rin nodded and ran in the opposite direction as Nigaito. _Please let him be okay! Let us find him! Please, oh, please!_ Nigaito shouted in his head and began his frantic search for Len.

 

  Len stood in front of the toy store, staring at a doll that looked a lot like him. "The things people make these days..." Len said to himself. He looked at the doll closer. "I don't think it's me... But it does look a lot like me." Len stood there, talking to himself and studying the doll for a few minutes.  
  "Hey, what are you doing?"  A man came up behind Len. When Len didn't turn or say anything back, the man became slightly annoyed. "Hey, don't ignore me!" The man yelled, grabbing Len's shoulder and spinning him around.  
  Len looked at the man with frightened eyes. "W-what...?"  
  "Huh?" The man seemed confused as he looked from Len, to the doll, then back at Len. "You look just like..." He pointed at Len, then at the doll.  
  Now Len was confused. "Who are you?"  
  "I'm Mikuo. Nice to meet you." Mikuo took Len's hand and shook it. "What's your name?"  
  Len shook back and saw that Mikuo was looking at him expectantly. _He probably want to know my name..._ Len thought. "Len Kagamine."  
  "Oh! So you're the one my sister has a crush on! It's her birthday today and-" Mikuo stopped mid-sentence, remembering he doesn't have a gift for Miku. He looked at Len and smirked. "You'll have to do." Mikuo began to drag Len towards his car.  
  "H-Hey! What are you doing?! Let go of me!" Len did his best to try and pry Mikuo's hands off of him. When that didn't work, Len became desperate and started screaming.  
  "Quiet! You'll draw attention!" Mikuo slapped Len and Len bit him in return. "Ow!" Mikuo's arm began to bleed as Len sunk his teeth in. "Why you little-!" Mikuo pulled Len by the hair, the pain causing him to let go of Mikuo's arm and cry out. Mikuo punched Len across the face and knocked him out.

  "Len?!" Nigaito saw Len fall to the ground.  
  "Fuck." Mikuo said as he picked up Len and ran for it.  
  "Oh, no you don't!" Nigaito ran after Mikuo as fast as he could. He noticed Mikuo heading to a car parked on the side of the street. "Crap!"  
  Mikuo opened the back door of his car and threw Len inside. Then he ran to the driver's side, got in, and locked the doors.  
  Nigaito reached the car and tried opening the door. "Open the door you asshole!"  
  Mikuo started the car. "Gotta hurry!"  
  "I said open up!" Nigaito punched Mikuo's car window and shattered it. Just as Nigaito was about to open the door, Mikuo drove off quickly, giving Nigaito the finger as he made a U-turn and passed Nigaito.  
  "Fuck!" Nigaito attempted to run after the car but then decided that was a stupid move and headed for the police station.

 

  "God dammit! My car!" Mikuo complained as he got out of the car after driving 10 miles to his house. "It's brand new, too..." Mikuo sighed and opened the back door. He picked up Len, who was still unconscious, and walked inside the house. "Miku! I'm home!" When he got no answer he went down to the basement. "She must be out still." Mikuo said to himself as he looped some strong wires through the holes in the wall that he had made and tied it around Len's wrists. "Now to prepare." He went back upstairs to set up the little birthday party he planned for Miku.

 

  Len awoke a few hours later, his vision so bad he was practically blind. "Ugh... Dr. Smith gave me a piece of paper, telling me this would happen... But I didn't think it'd happen so soon..." Len said to himself as he did his best to observe his surroundings. "Where... am I? Why am I tied up?" Len then remembered  his earlier encounter with Mikuo and began to pull at the wire around his arms. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Len struggled some more and his phone fell out of his pocket. He looked down at it and pressed the green phone symbol twice with his toe, having it dial whoever he called last.  
  "Hello?! Len?! Where are you?!" Nigaito yelled into the receiver, though Len could not hear him.  
  Len was about to tell whoever it was he called to help just as the basement door opened. Len kicked the phone, making it slide under an old, torn box but it didn't hang up. Len looked at the blue shadow standing in the doorway.  
  "So you're awake now, eh? Too bad Miku isn't home yet." Mikuo said, closing and locking the door behind him. He walked over to Len and stood in front of him, scanning his body.  
  Len just glared at Mikuo the best he could, though his vision kept getting darker every minute.  
  "I'm bored and I had decided I'm not going to give you to Miku. I'm going to keep you for myself. I already bought her a puppy. She'll be so happy when she gets home." Mikuo looked Len in the eyes. "You seem to be spacing out. What's your problem?" Mikuo asked, flicking Len in the forehead.  
  "Ow!" Len could no longer see Mikuo- or anything in the room, for that matter-but he could still feel what was happening to him. "What do you want?!" Len felt stupid for asking since he couldn't hear, but then he remembered the phone was still connected to someone and decided to have that person know.  
  "What do I want? At the moment, I want to hear you scream in ecstasy, yet I also want to see you in pain." Mikuo smirked. "And I think I know how to get both. You're still a virgin aren't you?"  
  Len said nothing.  
  Mikuo laughed darkly. "So I am right. Well, you won't be soon enough. If you're a good boy, I won't make you bleed." Mikuo pulled out a knife and ripped Len's shirt in half, then did the same to his pants and boxers.  
   _What is he doing?_ Len thought. He had no clue what was happening.  
  Mikuo tore off Len's ripped clothes and tossed them away. "Now the fun begins." He smirked and kissed Len.  
  Len was taken by surprise and moved his head away. "W-what are you-?!" Len was interrupted mid-sentence by Mikuo's mouth being shoved against his again. Len tried to turn his head away again but Mikuo's hands on his face prevented him from doing so. Len felt Mikuo's tongue enter his mouth and meet his own. Len bit down hard on Mikuo's tongue.  
  "Ow! You brat!" Mikuo touched his tongue and saw blood on his fingers. "You're being a bad boy, Len. Maybe I should-" Mikuo stopped. _What's that sound?_ he thought and headed in the direction Len's phone was in. Mikuo picked up the phone and put the receiver to his ear. "Hello?"  
  "You let him go you fucker!" Nigaito yelled. "Stop touching him and let him go! The cops are going to get you!"  
  "Let me guess? You're at the police station, you have the phone on speaker, and you're having them trace the call."  
  Nigaito said nothing because it was true.  
  "Heh. So predictable. Too bad for you, I'm already a wanted man. I'll be out of here before you know it. I'm just going to have fun first is all." Mikuo laughed evily.  
  "Why you-!"  
  "I'll keep the phone connected so you can hear Len's voice. This is going to be good." Mikuo set the phone on an old shelf and traced a finger down Len's chest.  
  "S-stop! What are you doing?!" Len struggled to break free of the wires, but it was no use. The wires cut Len's wrists and dug deeply into his flesh. Len cried out in pain and felt his blood running down his arms.  
  "You shouldn't struggle. The more you do, the more the wires will dig into your wrists."  
  "He can't hear you, you asshole! He's deaf!" Nigaito yelled.  
  "Oh? Interesting. We can't have him cut one of his major arteries." Mikuo cut the wires from Len's wrists and pinned Len to the ground, tying his arms together with a rope. "We'll have more fun down here anyway." Mikuo smirked and lowered his mouth down to Len's cock and began sucking on it.  
  Len moaned, as would any normal human being. He began shaking a bit and cried out for Mikuo to stop.  
  Mikuo did not stop. He sucked harder and used his teeth to rub against Len's cock, another, louder moan escaping Len's lips.  
  "Please... don't do this... I-I don't want it..." Len begged.  
  "I know you're enjoying this. You just don't want to admit you like it." Mikuo licked his index and middle fingers and shoved them into Len's hole.  
  Len screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Mikuo slid his fingers in and out. "C-can't.. t-take it anymore... N-need more..." Len moaned.  
  "I knew you'd give in. Virgin's always do." Mikuo removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock.  
  Len trembled and screamed in ecstasy.  
  Mikuo thrust his cock hard into Len. Len continued to scream. It hurt so much yet felt so good. "D-don't stop!" Len cried. "I-it feels s-so good!" Tears leaked out of Len's eyes from the pain.  
  "I know it does." Mikuo smirked. "And you finally admitted to liking it. It was only a matter of time." Mikuo cut the ropes from Len's wrists, knowing he'd given in and wouldn't attempt escape. He thrust even harder, causing Len to cry out again.  
  Len dug his nails into Mikuo's back, pulling Mikuo closer to him. "I-I can't take it a-anymore!"  
  Mikuo knew Len was going to climax. He felt he was going to as well. He grabbed Len's cock and began stroking and squeezing it. Len moaned and drooled a little. Mikuo leaned over and licked the drool off of Len's mouth.  
  Len blushed brightly and climaxed all over Mikuo's hands.  
  Mikuo gave his last few thrusts and climaxed inside of Len, making him take it all in.  
  Len and Mikuo were both panting heavily. Len was trembling and was still blushing. Mikuo got up and zipped up his pants, then stared at Len. _Damn he's cute_ , Mikuo thought, then grabbed the phone from the shelf. Mikuo could hear Nigaito crying on the other end. "Crying are we?"  
  "You fucking faggot! I'm gonna kill you!" Nigaito yelled.  
  "And I was going to let him live. But you just ruined that chance for him."  
  "What?! No! Please!" Nigaito panicked.  
  "Too late for that. You should have thought about what you said. And for damaging my ear." Mikuo took his knife and stood over Len.  
  "No! Please! I'm sorry!" Nigaito cried.  
  "Heh. You love this boy, don't you?" Mikuo asked.  
  Nigaito was silent for a moment. "Yes… I do… So please don't kill him…"  
"Hmmm... Nope." Mikuo  stabbed Len in the stomach. He cried and coughed up blood as he screamed. Mikuo stabbed both of his lungs. Len couldn't breath. Len desperately gasped for air.  
  "Aww, poor thing can't breath. Both of his lungs are punctured." Mikuo laughed.  
  Nigaito cried as he had to listen to Len's pleas for help.  
    Suddenly, the door flew open and Mikuo turned to face multiple guns aimed at him. "Oh, nice of you to arrive. I was just about finished here."  
  One of the police men shot Mikuo in the head, causing the knife to fall out of his hand and stab Len one last time.  
  Nigaito rushed in and ran over to Len. "Len! Oh my god, Len!" He dropped down next to Len and took his hand. "No! This can't be happening!" Nigaito cried as Len coughed up more blood. He held Len close to his chest and felt Len stop gasping for air and go limp. Nigaito looked at Len with wide eyes. "Len...? No... Len! Wake up! Don't die! P-please! Don't leave me! I love you!" Nigaito cried loudly and held Len with trembling hands.  
  "He's gone, sir..." One of the officers patted Nigaito's back. "We were too late."


End file.
